


Shocking News

by afteriwake



Series: And Now I'm Learning You [29]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Best Friends, Confused Doctor, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Happy Khan, Happy Molly, Mood Swings, Pregnancy, Pregnant Molly, Surprises, crying Molly, good news, helpful Doctor, sonogram
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7919770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly & Khan are worried a traditional sonogram of their child may be abnormal so they ask the Doctor for help, and what he discovers in a scan of Molly is surprising but good news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shocking News

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 3 of Molly Hooper Appreciation Week. This was inspired by a prompt from [the prompt list of nonsexual acts of intimacy](http://penaltywaltz.tumblr.com/post/137274126169/nonsexual-acts-of-intimacy-select-from-the) that went " _Reacting to the other one crying about something_."

What she was finding to be the worst aspect of pregnancy, aside from the morning sickness that she had to deal with on occasion, was the mood changes. Oh, those were the worst, she had decided when she first started experiencing them. There were no real rhyme or reason to them, she would just suddenly enter a situation and overreact, feeling extremely angry or extremely sad and it was just so unfair to Khan to have to deal with it, but he did and quite patiently, even if she could tell sometimes he was at the edge of his patience when the emotion he was dealing with was anger. He had a better grip on his emotions these days, but even he could have a low tolerance when she was almost hysterical. 

Her hormones were wreaking havoc on her and she was tired of it. She was finally halfway through her pregnancy, far enough along that they could find out the sex of the baby, and the emotion that she was having trouble with today was nervousness. She had been seeing a normal obstetrician but she wasn’t sure if she should have them do the sonogram just in case there were any abnormalities. There were still so many unanswered questions about what happened when you carried the baby of someone who had been genetically altered who wasn’t supposed to have children in the first place.

Fortunately, Amelia had mentioned that part of the way that the Doctor had found out that she had been replaced by a Ganger had been because he had been able to scan for her pregnancy, and she suggested that Molly ask him to scan the baby and see if everything was okay. She ran the suggestion by Khan and he said that was probably best. If everything was fine then they could have a traditional sonogram afterward so that nothing about the pregnancy looked suspicious to others. When they contacted the Doctor to ask, he sounded thrilled to do the favour for them.

She heard the familiar sound of the TARDIS landing and the butterflies in her stomach increased as she and Khan got up off her sofa and went out to the back of her home to the alleyway behind it. The TARDIS stood there, and after a moment the doors flew open and the Doctor came out with a wide grin on his face. “Molly! Khan!” he said, giving Molly a big hug and then shaking Khan’s hand. “So! The baby, you want to know whether it’s a boy or a girl, right?”

“Mostly whether it’s healthy and...normal,” Molly said, wringing her hands slightly. “Or, I mean, if he or she would appear normal on a regular sonogram.”

“I can tell that for you,” he said with a nod. “I mean, I could print out a 3D model of the baby for you if you wanted.”

Molly’s eyes widened. “Really?”

“That would be quite interesting,” Khan said.

“Then maybe I’ll do that for you,” the Doctor said, his grin getting wider. Then he nodded towards the TARDIS. “Come on in and we’ll get started.”

Khan stepped into the TARDIS first, and then Molly followed and then the Doctor got in after them, shutting the door behind them all. Molly looked around and took in the familiar surroundings, feeling some of her nervousness ease. Not too much of it, but some. Khan came closer and reached over for her hand, threading his finger through hers. “What do you need us to do?” he asked.

“Well, I need Molly to stand near the console,” the Doctor replied. “Then I can scan her and we can tell everything we need to know.”

“Alright,” Molly said, squeezing Khan’s hand and then letting go. She walked up the stairs to the console and then stood by it while the Doctor went up the other set of stairs. He began to move around a section of the console and then pulled down a screen and began studying it. He frowned for a moment and Molly felt a pit in her stomach. “Is it bad news?”

“Only if you were expecting one child,” he said.

“What?” Molly said, shocked.

“You’re carrying twins, Molly,” the Doctor said with a grin. “As far as I can tell, two boys. Identical. They look perfectly healthy, perfectly normal. All the scans are fine. There are a few things that they look like they might have inherited from their father, genetics wise, but mostly they’ll be indistinguishable from regular humans on the surface.”

“Oh thank God,” Molly said, feeling tears well up to the surface. She started to cry, and suddenly couldn’t stop. Khan was over to her in a heartbeat, holding her close and cradling her head to his chest as she sobbed.

The Doctor looked over at them in shock. “What on earth--?”

“Mood swings,” Khan said, smoothing back her hair. “Twins explains why they are so severe.”

“Yes, I suppose they do,” the Doctor said. “Will she be okay?”

Khan nodded. “Give her a few moments.” 

Soon enough the sobbing subsided and Molly lifted her head up. She pulled her arms from around Khan and wiped her eyes. “Oh, I’m so silly. I’m so sorry. I should be happy, not sobbing like a baby.”

“It’s all right,” Khan said, brushing her hair back from her face. “But...twins.”

She looked up at him with a wide smile on her face. “I know. I wasn’t expecting that. Are you happy?”

He nodded. “Yes. Quite happy,” he said. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “So we should schedule the sonogram soon?”

“Yes. Then we can share the news with everyone,” she said. Then she turned to the Doctor. “So keep it to yourself for now, alright?”

The Doctor put two fingers together and ran them across his closed lips. “My lips are sealed,” he said. “But congratulations, both of you. We should celebrate.”

“Celebrate how?” Khan asked.

“Maybe a trip somewhere?” the Doctor suggested.

Molly looked at the Doctor, then up at Khan, who looked back at her. “I could agree to that,” she said slowly.

“I could too,” Khan said.

“Excellent!” the Doctor said, clapping his hands together. “I think I know exactly where we should go. Get ready for a wonderful surprise.”

“Hopefully it’s a pleasant one,” Khan murmured, pulling Molly close, settling his hands on her baby bump. She grinned and then set her hands on his. Her nervousness was gone, replaced with an overwhelming sense of elation. She hadn’t expected the news of twins, but really, nothing could make her happier.


End file.
